


The Problem With Counting

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x06, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie für einen angemessenen Zeitraum privat für sich alleine sind, seit sie diesen neuen großen Schritt getan haben.Lückenfüller für 3x06 'Mash Off' / 'Böse Klatsche'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem With Counting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289717) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Wer die 5. Folge der 3. Staffel verpasst hat, und erst hier wieder einsteigt, wird kaum bemerken, dass Kurt und Blaine in ihrer Beziehung einen wichtigen Schritt weiter gekommen sind. In kaum einer anderen Folge sind die beiden so konstant auf Abstand wie hier. Sie sitzen in Glee nicht nebeneinander, bei Gruppennummern stehen sie an entgegengesetzten Positionen, die einzige Berührung findet statt, als Blaine Kurt in Glee hilft, vom Stuhl herabzusteigen. Es gibt Fanfiktions, die als Erklärung dafür die ungeheure sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen anführen, die es ihnen unmöglich macht, sich nahe beieinander aufzuhalten, ohne übereinander herfallen zu wollen. LOL
> 
> Ich denke mal, dass die Drehbuchschreiber einfach der Meinung waren, dass jetzt der Fokus auf andere Charaktere gelegt werden sollte (Santana und Finn in diesem Fall). Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht wissen wollen, wie es mit Kurt und Blaine weitergeht ....... aber dafür gibt es schließlich Fanfiktion.

 

 

 

"Unser Ewan McGregor Film-Marathon am Sonntag ist abgesagt", verkündet Kurt seufzend, als er Blaine am Donnerstagabend anruft.

Blaine legt den Bleistift in sein Mathebuch und klappt es zu. "Warum?" Er versucht, nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen, aber obwohl er Kurt nicht hatte überzeugen können, einen der _Star Wars_ Filme mit auf die Liste zu setzen, wäre es auch mit _Moulin Rouge_ und _Velvet Goldmine_   ein schöner Abend geworden.

"Dad und Carole haben Mr Schue und ein paar seiner Sponsoren zum Abendessen eingeladen, um für die Wahl alles am Laufen zu halten", sagt Kurt. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ist zu hören, als hätte Kurt sich gerade auf sein Bett fallen lassen. "Carole will kochen und sie sagt, sie braucht mich nicht, aber nach ihrem letzten Risotto bin ich nicht sicher, ob das eine glückliche Entscheidung ist, wenn sie diese Leute beeindrucken will. Ich meine – jetzt mal ernsthaft – Finn muss seinen grauenhaften Geschmack, was Essen angeht schließlich irgendwo her –"

"Kurt", unterbricht ihn Blaine und lehnt sich lächelnd in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er liebt es, wenn Kurt sich so in etwas hineinsteigert, aber es kann dann manchmal einige Zeit dauern, bis er endlich zum Punkt kommt.

"Du hast recht. Ich schweife ab. Also ich muss zwar nicht unbedingt hierbleiben und helfen, aber wir können nicht den ganzen Tag Filme anschauen. Wir würden ganz offensichtlich stören, selbst oben in meinem Zimmer. Wir müssen also was anderes machen."

"Oh." Blaine verstummt. Bereits den dritten Tag in Folge kann er nicht sagen, was _vor_ dem vergangenen Wochenende noch so einfach zu sagen gewesen wäre. Aber diese Stunden in seinem Haus, in seinem Bett, haben alles verändert. Er weiß nicht, wo die neuen Grenzen zwischen ihnen liegen und er möchte nichts Falsches tun.

"Auf was hättest du denn Lust?", fragt Kurt. "Und sag bitte nicht wieder Bowling. Es ist mir egal, ob es Karaoke-Bowling ist. Ich werde niemals über diese schrecklichen Schuhe hinwegkommen."

"Naja ..." mehr kann Blaine nicht sagen.

"Oh Gott, du willst bowlen gehen, stimmt's? Wahrscheinlich legst du jetzt gerade deinen patentierten Blaine-Anderson-Hundeblick auf. Nein. Wenn wir miteinander ausgehen, würde ich gerne ein Outfit auswählen, das ich nicht auf diese unsagbar hässlichen Schuhe abstimmen muss. Der _Geruch_. Obwohl – und ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich das sage – der Geruch von hunderten anderer Füße nicht so schlimm ist, wie die absolute Stillosigkeit dieser Schuhe."

Blaine klappt den Deckel seines Mathebuchs wiederholt auf und zu und versucht seinen hämmernden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es ist kein großes Ding. Er sollte es einfach sagen. Nur weil sie vor weniger als einer Woche zum ersten Mal Liebe gemacht haben, heißt das nicht, dass sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen geändert haben. Er hat Kurt schon unzählige Male zu sich nachhause eingeladen, und heute sollte es nicht anders sein. Aber es fühlt sich anders an, denn jetzt hat zu-ihm-nachhause-kommen eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Es werden eventuell Erwartungen geschürt und er will nicht einfach etwas voraussetzen oder Kurt in irgendeiner Weise unter Druck setzen. So ein Freund möchte er nicht sein – nicht schon wieder, besonders nicht, nachdem er sich im Auto so blöd verhalten hat. Kurt hat ihm zwar verziehen, aber Blaine hat sich selbst diesen Fehltritt noch nicht vergeben. Er muss ganz besonders achtsam sein.

Sie hatten Sex und er weiß, dass Kurt es ebenso sehr genossen hat wie er – denn auch wenn Kurt seine Stimme und Körpersprache unglaublich unter Kontrolle hat, besteht keine Möglichkeit, dass er die Reaktionen seines Körpers auf Blaines Berührung vorgespielt haben könnte – aber nur weil sie es getan haben, möchte Blaine es nicht aussehen lassen, als müssten sie es _immer_ tun. Nicht, dass er es nicht wollte, das wäre verrückt – wenn er alleine ist, kann er an nichts anderes denken – aber ...

"Blaine?", fragt Kurt.

"Tut mir leid", antwortet Blaine. Er atmet tief ein und konzentriert sich wieder auf ihr Gespräch. "Ich bin ganz Ohr."

"Sollen wir es einfach verschieben?" Die Frage, die früher getränkt gewesen wäre von Kurts Verärgerung darüber, ignoriert zu werden, klingt jetzt eher verunsichert. Auch etwas ganz Neues.

"Nein", ruft Blaine. "Nein, tut mir leid. Ich – " Er schluckt. "Meine Eltern sind am Wochenende wieder unterwegs. Sie kommen erst am Montag zurück. Wenn du also Lust hast, könntest du am Sonntag hierher kommen."

"Oh." Jetzt ist Kurt an der Reihe zu verstummen.

"Ich meine damit nicht, dass wir irgendwas machen müssen", beeilt sich Blaine zu versichern, als Kurt immer noch nichts sagt. "Wir können trotzdem den Film-Marathon machen. Oder wir kochen was zusammen. Ich weiß, wie gut dir unser neues Gas-Kochfeld gefällt. Wir könnten was richtig Kompliziertes machen und du könntest alle sechs Brenner gleichzeitig benutzen. Wir müssen gar nichts _machen_."

"Aha, ich verstehe."

Blaine kann Kurts Tonfall _überhaupt nicht_ einordnen und er will Kurt natürlich auch nicht das Gefühl geben, als würde er ihn nach diesem intensiven, emotionalen Abend zurückweisen. "Nicht, dass ich nicht – ich meine – du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und ich glaube, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ich dich wirklich heiß finde. Es ist also nicht so, dass ich nicht _wollte_ , aber es ist absolut in Ordnung, wenn du nicht willst. Oder _wir_ nicht wollen, denn es ist ja eine Entscheidung von uns beiden, richtig? Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dich hierher einlade. Nicht, dass wir nicht _könnten_ , aber ich weiß, dass du gerade erst wieder Pullover ohne Rollkragen anziehen kannst, weil dieser Fleck, den ich auf deinem Hals hinterlassen – oh Gott." Er schließt beschämt die Augen, stützt sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Schreibtisch und lässt den Kopf in seine Hand sinken. "Wir können ausgehen. Vielleicht sollten wir ausgehen. Am Besten ins Krankenhaus, damit sie mir eine Kernspintomographie machen können um festzustellen, ob mein Gehirn noch funktioniert, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, waum ich nicht mehr klar denken kann. Egal - was du willst. Wir werden tun, auf was immer du Lust hast. Ich bin einverstanden mit allem, was du vorschlägst, versprochen."

"Blaine?", fragt Kurt und seine Stimme klingt belustigt.

"Ja?"

"Ich komme zu dir."

 

*** * * ***

 

 

Kurt kommt spät am Sonntag, obwohl er Blaine mit einer Nachricht vorgewarnt hat. ( _Carole hat gerade festgestellt, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wie man einen Tisch für ein Mehr-Gänge-Menü deckt. Ich komme 45 Minuten später xoxo_ ). Blaine ist froh über die Information, aber das bedeutet, dass er jetzt noch fast eine Stunde mehr Zeit hat, als er erwartet hat.

Er nutzt sie, um alle Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hat, in Frage zu stellen: welche DVDs und Blue-Rays er neben dem Fernseher gestapelt hat ( _wird Kurt wirklich Trainspotting sehen wollen?_ ), die frischen Nudeln und die Sauce, die er auf dem Wochenmarkt gekauft hat, der Kurt so gefällt ( _vieleicht hätte er sich doch lieber für die Al'Arrabiata anstatt der Arugula Pesto entscheiden sollen)_ , die Musik, die er in einer Playliste zusammengestellt hat _(zu viel Adele?)_ , was er anhat ( _Kurts Outfit wird Blaines Jeans, Cardigan und T-Shirt zweifellos übertreffen und obwohl Blaine etwas Bequemes vorzieht, möchte er trotzdem nicht wirken, als würde er sich keine Mühe geben)_ , die frische Bettwäsche ( _sieht es aus, als würde er davon ausgehen, dass sie Zeit in seinem Bett verbringen werden?)_.

Irgendwie schafft er es, nicht durchzudrehen, obwohl er seine Strickjacke gegen eine andere austauscht, die Kurt letzte Woche gut gefallen hat. Dann zieht er sie aber wieder aus, denn die Knöpfe haben eine ungewöhnliche Form, die auf ihnen beiden Abdrücke hinterlassen würde, falls sie sich in irgendeiner Weise näher kämen. Obwohl er _ES_ nicht unbedingt wieder machen muss, will er doch zumindest gemütlich auf der Couch kuscheln können. Er wirft die Strickjacke über den Stuhl, als ihm einfällt, dass Kurt ihn ausschimpfen wird, wenn er das sieht, also nimmt er sie wieder hoch, faltet sie ordentlich zusammen und legt sie wieder zurück in die Schublade seiner Kommode.

Er dreht sich um die eigene Achse, überprüft noch einmal das Bett und überlegt, ob es zu perfekt gemacht ist, als erwarte er einen Gast? Er will gerade eine Delle in eines der Kissen machen, als habe er gerade erst darauf gelegen, als er innehält, leise lacht und sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht reibt. Als würde Kurt ein ordentlich gemachtes Bett nicht zu schätzen wissen; wenn er in Blaines Zimmer auf seinem Bett gesessen hat, hat er noch immer die Kissen anschließend wieder ordentlich hingelegt, selbst wenn er sie überhaupt nicht berührt hat.

Blaine schaut auf die Uhr. Kurt ist jetzt 50 Minuten zu spät und Blaine hat das Gefühl durchzudrehen, wenn er noch viel länger warten muss. Wenn Kurt erst einmal hier ist, wird das alles Sinn machen, aber jetzt .... jetzt ist alles mit Bedeutung überfrachtet. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie für einen angemessenen Zeitraum privat für sich alleine sind, seit sie diesen neuen großen Schritt getan haben und so perfekt er auch war, er hat alle Grundregeln und Erwartungen verändert. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht wird es genauso sein wie immer, obwohl Blaine sich das nicht vorstellen kann, denn sie müssen sich jetzt nicht mehr bremsen, wenn ihre Knutscherei zu intensiv wird. Zumindest müssen sie sich nicht _jedes Mal_ bremsen.

Sein Körper vibriert schon alleine bei der Vorstellung, sich nicht bremsen zu müssen. Er dreht dem Bett den Rücken zu und dennoch kann er sich der Erinnnerung von Kurts Körper an seinem – auf genau diesem Bett – nicht entziehen. Barfuß geht er die Treppe hinunter und wartet unruhig auf Kurts Wagen.

Am Schlimmsten ist, dass er gern vorher weiß, welches Verhalten von ihm erwartet wird. Aber jetzt hat er überhaupt keine Vorstellung. Es wird besser werden, wenn Kurt hier ist, um es gemeinsam mit ihm herauszufinden.

Wenige Minuten später biegt Kurts SUV endlich in die Einfahrt ein und Blaine hat die Haustür schon geöffnet, noch bevor Kurt den Zündschlüssel abgezogen hat. Weil er keine Schuhe trägt, bleibt er im Hauseingang stehen und entspannt sich bereits bei Kurts erstem Anblick; auch er ist lässig in Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und einen dieser asymmetrischen Sweater gekleidet, für die er in letzter Zeit so schwärmt. Zumindest in Bezug auf seine Kleidung hat Blaine also eine gute Wahl getroffen. Eine Fliege wäre zuviel des Guten gewesen.

"Hey", grüßt Blaine, als Kurt auf die Eingangstür zukommt.

"Versprich mir, dass ich dir nicht beibringen muss, wie man aus einer Serviette eine Blüte faltet", antwortet Kurt. "Denn sie sehen nicht so elegant aus, wie manche Leute meinen und außerdem würde es viel schneller gehen, wenn ich es einfach selbst mache."

Blaine tritt zur Seite, um Kurt eintreten zu lassen. "Du musst mir nicht beibringen, wie man aus einer Serviette eine Blüte faltet. Oder irgendetwas anderes, nur für den Fall, dass du es befürchtet hast."

"Das ist die beste Nachricht für heute", sagt Kurt, legt seine Tasche neben dem kleinen Tisch im Flur ab und kommt zu Blaine herüber. Blaine breitet die Arme aus und Kurt lässt sich mit einem Seufzer hinein sinken und legt seine Wange an Blaines. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich zu spät bin."

"Schon gut. Jetzt bist ja hier."

"Ja." Kurt löst sich weit genug von ihm, um ihn anlächeln zu können und dann liegen seine Lippen auf Blaines Mund und all Sorgen fallen von Blaine ab. Wen kümmern schon Pesto oder die DVD-Auswahl, wenn man stattdessen küssen kann? Es ist kein langer Kuss, aber er ist überraschend gefühlvoll und Blaine fühlt das Blut durch seine Adern strömen, als sie sich voneinander lösen. Er atmet zitternd ein. Kurt lächelt nur und geht in Richtung Küche. "Serviettenfalten macht durstig", gibt er einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, als Blaine einfach stehen bleibt, anstatt ihm zu folgen.

"Möchtest du was trinken?", fragt Blaine, als er sich an seine Manieren erinnert.

"Danke."

Blaine holt zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und schenkt ihnen beiden etwas zu trinken ein, während Kurt an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt dasteht und aufzählt, woran es Caroles Dinner-Menü seiner Meinung nach gemangelt hat. Es hat Blaine immer schon gefallen, Kurt zuzuhören, wenn er über alles Mögliche redet, was ihm so durch den Kopf geht, ganz gleich ob gut oder schlecht. Deshalb reicht er Kurt seine Limonade, lehnt sich neben ihn und nickt zustimmend, dass Shrimp-Cocktail bereits seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr zu den angesagten Vorspeisen gehört – nicht einmal in Ohio – egal wie frisch der Meerettich in der Sauce ist.

"Als ich versucht habe, ihr das klarzumachen, hat Carole nur verkündet, dass mein Dad es nunmal gerne isst und dass ich mir das Menü einfach als _Retro_ vorstellen solle." Kurt verdreht die Augen. "Ich weiß, dass die Leute, die meinen Vater unterstützen wahrscheinlich in vielen Dingen seiner Meinung sind, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass er sie nicht langsam aus den Achzigern heraus in die Neuzeit holen kann – und sich selbst gleich mit. Als Person des öffentlichen Lebens ist es seine Pflicht."

"Glaubst du, dass das überhaupt möglich ist, wenn ich bedenke, was du mir über Caroles Vorliebe für gebleichte Jeans erzählt hast?"

Kurt lässt die Schultern sinken. "Nein", gibt er zu.

"Aber es ist trotzdem ein guter Gedanke", sagt Blaine und erhält ein Lächeln zur Belohnung.

"Egal", sagt Kurt und stellt sein Glas ab. "Zumindest konnte ich flüchten." Er betrachtet Blaine von Kopf bis Fuß und lächelt noch mehr. "Und weit und breit keine gebleichte Jeans in Sicht."

Blaine weiß, dass Kurt nur Spaß macht, aber sein besitzergreifender Blick löst eine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus. Der Blick hat keine sexuelle Note und doch ist da eine Selbstzufriedenheit und Souveränität, die Blaine gefällt. "Ich habe keine", sagt er, weil ihm keine bessere Antwort einfällt.

"Und deshalb mag ich dich so gern."

"Weil ich keine gebleichten Jeans trage?"

"Weil du keine gebleichten Jeans _besitzt"_ , korrigiert Kurt mit humorvollem Blick. Er streicht mit den Fingerspitzen am Kragen von Blaines Strickjacke entlang. Blaine kann die Berührung kaum spüren und doch lässt sie ihn für einen Moment den Atem anhalten. "Das hier ist viel hübscher."

"Ich hätte sie beinahe gegen die rote ausgetauscht, die du so magst", informiert Blaine ihn ohne besonderen Grund. Er wird langsam nervös, weil Kurt mit ihm flirtet – auf seine wunderbar subtile, typische Kurt-Art – und er weiß nicht, was er damit anfangen soll. Er weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, ob es einfach nur _so_ gemeint ist, oder ob es die Einleitung zu _mehr_ sein soll. Noch nie vorher hat er sich eine Gebrauchsanweisung fürs Leben mehr gewünscht als in dieser Minute.

Kurt legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet Blaine eindringlich, dann sagt er: "Die sieht auch gut aus, aber die Knöpfe sind so unbequem."

Blaine nickt: "Genau das hatte ich mir auch gedacht."

"Wirklich?", fragt Kurt und hebt eine Augenbraue. Blaine erstarrt, als wäre er bei etwas richtig Schlimmem erwischt worden, wie zum Beispiel spicken bei einem Test, oder die Milch direkt aus dem Beutel trinken.

"Ja", entschuldigt er sich.

"Okay", seufzt Kurt. Er kreuzt die Arme über der Brust. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts."

"Blaine."

Blaine unterdrückt den Drang, sich mit der Hand durch die Haare zu fahren und sagt: "Ich weiß irgendwie nicht genau, wie ich mich verhalten soll."

"Darf ich vorschlagen, dass du einfach du selbst bist?"

"Nein. Ich meine – das ist das erste Mal seit unserem _Ersten Mal_ , dass wir miteinander alleine sind und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll." Es ist nicht einfach, es auszusprechen, aber es mit Kurt zu teilen, lässt Blaine sich leichter fühlen. Kurt wird es verstehen. Und wenn er es nicht versteht, dann wird er die richtigen Fragen stellen. Blaine ist nicht alleine.

"Meine Antwort ist die gleiche", sagt Kurt leise.

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß. Ich weiß, Kurt, aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen." Er lässt den Blick durch die Küche schweifen, bevor er Kurts Blick wieder begegnet. "Ich möchte nicht das Falsche tun. Nicht einfach etwas voraussetzen, oder drängen. Ich will nicht, dass du dich unbehaglich fühlst."

"Du tust nichts Falsches."

"Das _habe_ ich aber", sagt Blaine und wenn auch Teile dieser Nacht mit Sebastian undeutlich und verschwommen sind – die Erinnerung, wie Kurt ihn im Auto angeschrien hat, verletzt und verärgert, ist glasklar. Die Schuldgefühle, die er deswegen hat, sind gleichermaßen intensiv.

Kurt macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und bedeckt Blaines Hand auf der Arbeitsfläche mit seiner eigenen. "Blaine, das haben wir doch hinter uns."

"Ich möchte es nicht noch einmal tun." Allein der Gedanke daran, lässt ihm übel werden. So ein Mann darf er nicht sein. Er soll respektvoll sein. Er sollte wissen, was er tut. Er sollte die Person, die er liebt achten und sich um sie sorgen. Er sollte alles so perfekt machen wie nur irgend möglich. Egal, ob er etwas getrunken hat oder angetörnt ist; er sollte trotzdem immer nur ein anständiger Freund sein und das Problem ist, dass es ihn in den Fingern juckt, Kurt anzufassen, obwohl er dieses Mal nur Wasser getrunken hat. Es droht, alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

"Das wirst du nicht."

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", beharrt Blaine und Kummer, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er unter der Oberfläche lauert, bricht sich den Weg ins Freie. "Ich dachte, ich wäre ein anständiger Freund, aber manchmal bin ich das nicht und jetzt ist alles _anders_. Ich möchte dir wirklich auf gar keinen Fall wehtun. Du bist mein bester Freund, und wenn ich Mist baue – "

"Das wirst du aber nicht", flüstert Kurt leise, als würde er ein Pferd beruhigen. Er legt Blaine eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es geht nur um uns, Blaine. Letztes Wochenende, heute und all die Monate, die noch kommen, es sind immer nur wir zwei. Hab ich recht?"

Blaine nickt und verliert sich ein klein wenig in Kurts Augen. Kurt zu vertrauen ist so leicht. Er hat keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun und er möchte ihm so gerne glauben.

"Dann lass uns doch einfach tun, was wir immer tun, okay? Wir haben jetzt vielleicht ein paar mehr Möglichkeiten, wie wir unsere Zeit miteinander verbringen können, aber es sind doch immer noch wir." Kurt sieht ihn aufmerksam an und wenn er ein bisschen klingt, als würde er sich selbst auch zu überzeugen versuchen, dann ist das für Blaine eher beruhigend.

Blaine nickt erneut, atmet langsam ein und lässt die Panik abflauen. "Tut mir leid", sagt er.

Kurts Mundwinkel zucken und er sieht ein wenig verlegen aus, als er sagt: "Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich fast eine halbe Stunde lang gezaudert habe, ob ich meine hohen Docs anziehen soll, oder doch lieber die niedrigen?"

"Das machst du doch jeden Tag", antwortet Blaine verwirrt.

"Also hör mal! Erstens: ich zaudere nie wegen meiner Outfits", sagt Kurt. "Ich wäge höchstens meine vielen Optionen gegeneinander ab, aber ich zaudere nicht. Und zweitens: Ich habe nicht nur darüber nachgedacht, was besser aussehen würde zu meinen Jeans; ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob die hohen zu kompliziert für dich sein würden, falls du sie mir ausziehen willst."

Blaine blickt nach unten und sieht, dass Kurt die niedrigeren, leichter-ausziehbaren Docs anhat, was wohl ein gutes Zeichen ist, im Hinblick auf ihre möglichen späteren Aktivitäten. Dann stellt er sich vor, an Kurts kniehohen Stiefeln den Reißverschluss aufzuziehen und sie ihm von seinen langen, langen Beinen zu ziehen und er muss schlucken. "Ich würde sehr gerne lernen, wie das geht."

Kurts Augen werden ganz dunkel. "Das werd ich mir für nächstes Mal merken."

 _Nächstes Mal_. Blaine stockt der Atem bei der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben kann und noch ein nächstes Mal und eines danach. Wenn sie Glück haben, dann werden sie bald aufhören an ein erstes, zweites oder fünftes Mal miteinander zu denken und einfach nur tun, wonach ihnen ist, wann immer sie die Möglichkeit haben.

"Was?", fragt Kurt. "Du sieht aus, als hätte ich dir gerade erzählt, dass heute überraschenderweise Weihnachten ist. Bist du so begeistert von meinen Stiefeln?"

"Nein. Also, ja, aber nein", antwortet Blaine. "Mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, dass wir es noch einmal machen können, wenn wir wollen. Es gibt keine Grenzen. Wir können es tun, wann immer wir wollen."

"Ja", sagt Kurt langsam, als wäre es nichts Neues für ihn. Wahrscheinlich ist es das auch nicht; Blaine ist zwar besser darin, Dinge herauszufinden, aber Kurt ist derjenige, der besser darin ist, über sie nachzudenken.

Der Gedanke, dass sie es immer und immer wieder tun können, dass sie jetzt ein-Paar-das-Sex-hat sind, anstatt nur ein-Paar-das-zusammen-seine-Jungfräulichkeit-verliert, nimmt plötzlich alle Last von Blaines Schultern. Solange er auf Kurt hört – und eines der besten Dinge an Kurt ist, dass er seine Gefühle immer beim Namen nennt, sodass sie Blaine nie lange verborgen bleiben können – können sie es einfach genießen, alles gemeinsam miteinander herauszufinden. Wenn ihnen etwas überhaupt nicht gefällt, oder wenn ihnen etwas wirklich gut gefällt, dann können sie es einfach noch einmal versuchen. Es muss nicht jedes Mal perfekt sein, nicht mehr, nachdem das Erste Mal so unglaublich und bedeutungsvoll war. Jetzt können sie es einfach nur _genießen_.

"Also das Glitzern in deinen Augen ist ein wenig beängstigend", sagt Kurt und tritt einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

Blaine folgt ihm nach mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die er noch vor zehn Sekunden nicht empfunden hat. "Nein, ist es nicht."

Kurt grinst und dreht sich mit dem Rücken an die Arbeitsplatte. "Nein, ist es nicht."

Blaine legt seine Hände zu beiden Seiten von Kurts Hüften auf die Anrichte und beugt sich vor für einen Kuss. Er beginnt mit einer zarten Berührung seiner Lippen an Kurts lächelndem Mund. Die zaghafte Erkundung dauert nur wenige Minuten, bevor heiße Begierde in Blaine entflammt. So ist es immer schon gewesen, seit sie miteinander gehen, aber jetzt ist es noch hundertmal intensiver. Die einzigen Stellen, an denen ihre Körper sich berühren, sind ihre Lippen, aber das macht nichts. Blaine neigt den Kopf zur Seite und küsst Kurt voller Leidenschaft. Er versucht, soviel wie möglich von ihm zu schmecken.

Kurt weicht nicht zurück. Stattdessen erwidert er den Kuss und stöhnt leise und Blaine macht es ihm nach. Er krallt die Zehen in den Holzfußboden, als der Ton durch seinen Körper vibriert. Er presst die Hände auf die Granitarbeitsfläche, um sich daran zu hindern, Kurt zu berühren. Er möchte ihn berühren, seine Finger in Kurts Haar versenken, die Arme um seine Taille legen und ihn fest an sich ziehen, aber ihn bis auf diesen Kuss _nicht_ zu berühren, törnt ihn unglaublich an. Es ist wie eine Verlockung, aber eine Verlockung mit dem Versprechen auf mehr, weil Kurt nie ( _fast nie,_ erinnert ihn ein kleiner verschämter Teil seiner Erinnerung) nein sagt, wenn Blaine ihn berühren will. Blaine muss ihn also nicht jetzt schon berühren; er kann sich ganz auf Kurts Mund konzentrieren, auf die zarten Seufzer seiner eigenen Kehle und sich schon mal darauf freuen, was er nachher alles berühren kann, wenn er sich nicht mehr zurückhält.

Kurt gibt als erster auf, allerdings hat er keine Ahnung von dem Spiel, das Blaine mit sich selbst spielt. Kurts Hand zittert leicht, als er sie an Blaines Wange legt und der Kuss wird sanfter. Seine Finger an Blaines Gesicht und Hals sind zart und warm. Die Hitze in Blaines Adern wird dadurch nicht weniger. Als Kurt die Arme um Blaines Schultern legt, löst er sich schwer atmend von ihm.

Eine feine Röte zieht sich über sein Gesicht bis zum Hals und er lächelt. Blaine lächelt breit zurück. "Es sieht aus, als ginge es dir besser", stellt Kurt fest.

"Ja", antwortet Blaine. Er gibt auf und lässt seine Hände über Kurts Hüften wandern, so warm und lebendig im Vergleich zu dem kalten Granit. "Ich sollte immer auf dich hören."

"Ja, das solltest du." Kurts Blick wandert für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Blaines Lippen, dann verzieht er den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. Blaine ist für einen Moment unentschlossen. Nur weil sie sich gerade eben so geküsst haben, so heiß das auch war, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie jetzt ....

"Blaine", unterbricht Kurt seine Gedanken. Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig dünner und höher als gewöhnlich, aber er sieht ruhig und gefasst aus, als Blaine ihn ansieht. "Ich würde gern mit dir nach oben gehen. Wenn du willst. Wenn du nicht willst, dann ist das okay."

"Ich will", versichert Blaine; wenn er eines sicher weiß, dann das. Seine Hände auf Kurts Hüften spannen sich an, als befürchte er, Kurt könnte weglaufen, nachdem er das Angebot gemacht hat. "Natürlich will ich. Ich liebe dich. Und falls das nicht sowieso schon offensichtlich war – ich bin total verrückt nach dir."

Kurt nickt zustimmend, aber er sagt: "Es ist trotzdem nett zu hören. Und es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Blaine macht einen tiefen Atemzug, schafft es, seine Finger von Kurts Jeans zu lösen, nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn zur Treppe. Sein Herzschlag hämmert und alles Blut scheint sein Gehirn zu verlassen, aber Kurts Hand in seiner bringt alles wieder in Ordnung. Kurt bringt alles in Ordnung.

Blaine wäre gerne derjenige, der immer genau weiß, was er tut, aber er ist nicht so blind für die Realität, dass er nicht bemerkt, dass es Kurt ist, der den größten Teil der Arbeit übernimmt. Kurt präsentiert sich immer und immer wieder, und nicht etwa, weil Blaine ihn noch nie zurückgewiesen hätte, sondern, weil es einfach seine Art ist. Es ist atemberaubend.

"Wieso bist du immer der Mutigere von uns beiden?", fragt er, als sie den oberen Treppenabsatz erreichen.

"Also da war dieser süße Junge, der mir das Wort _Courage_ getextet hat, und ich denke mal, ich habe es mir zu Herzen genommen."

"Da warst du schon längst couragiert. Ich war ein Blödmann."

Kurt widerspricht ihm nicht, aber er drückt Blaines Hand. "Trotzdem warst du süß."

Blaine lacht und spürt, wie ihm das Herz anschwillt von all den Emotionen – der Liebe für Kurt, der Scham über sein Benehmen, der Wärme zwischen ihnen beiden. Sie fühlen sich gut an. Sie fühlen sich jetzt sogar noch besser an, da er weiß, dass er sie nicht alle tief in sich verstecken muss.

Als sie sein Zimmer erreichen, schließt Blaine die Tür, presst Kurt dagegen und küsst ihn hart. Kurt lacht überrascht an seinen Lippen, aber er wehrt sich nicht. Er gräbt die Finger in Blaines Jacke und lässt sich von Blaine von den Schultern bis zu den Knien gegen die Tür drücken. Kurt fühlt sich so gut an und Blaine wird leicht schwindelig, als er die Hände unter Kurts Sweater über seine Flanken wandern lässt und an seinem Hals knabbert.

"Blaine", keucht Kurt, als Blaine an dieser Stelle unter seinem Ohr saugt. Er achtet darauf, keinen Fleck zu hinterlassen, aber lieber wäre ihm, er müsste sich nicht zurückhalten. Kurt packt Blaines Schulter und gibt einen weiteren Laut von sich, den Blaine nicht zuordnen kann. Er klingt nicht unglücklich, aber –

Er hat etwas Mühe damit, aber er schafft es, den Kopf zu heben, um sich zu vergewissern. Kurts Augen sind halb geschlossen, seine Wangen pink und Blaine beobachtet die Bewegung seines Adamsapfels, als er schluckt.

"Zu viel?", fragt Blaine besorgt, denn beim letzten Mal waren sie es so viel langsamer angegangen.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, es ist gut."

Blaine kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. "Gut? Wow, Kurt. Bitte. Mein Ego hält solch ein Lob kaum aus."

"Was soll ich denn sonst sagen?", fragt Kurt spitz und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. "Dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich es noch die zwei Meter bis zu deinem Bett schaffe, wenn du so weitermachst?"

Vor Blaines geistigem Auge erscheint ein Bild, wie sie sich hier und jetzt dem Hunger ergeben und sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib reißen und seine Kehle wird eng. Seine Hose auch, denn verdammt nochmal......

"Zu viel?" fragt Kurt gespielt süß, mit belustigtem Blick.

"Es ist gut", antwortet Blaine heiser und Kurt grinst ihn an.

"Komm mit mir." Kurt zieht Blaine zum Bett und setzt sich auf die Kante. Als er sich aber vorbeugt, um seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren, schiebt Blaine seine Hände zur Seite.

"Lass mich", sagt er und ergibt sich dem Bild, dass Kurt vorhin in der Küche in sein Gehirn eingepflanzt hat. Er kniet sich vor Kurt hin und klopft sich auf den Oberschenkel. "Lass mich."

Kurt schaut ihn mit großen Augen an, dann hebt er den Fuß und legt ihn auf Blaines Bein. "Lockere die Schnürsenkel nur. Du musst sie nicht herausziehen."

Die Stiefel sind nicht wirklich schwierig auszuziehen, aber Blaine achtet genau darauf, wie seine Finger die Schnürsenkel lockern. Er hat Kurt noch nie die Schuhe ausgezogen und obwohl er keinen Fuß-Fetisch hat, überlegt er, dass er vielleicht einen Kurt-ausziehen-Fetisch hat. Er spürt, wie ihm der Atem heiser in der Kehle rasselt. Kurt lässt es einfach mit sich machen.

Kurts Blick ist ernst, als Blaine ihn ansieht und er zieht seinen Fuß aus dem Stiefel und Blaine umfasst seinen Knöchel und streichelt ihm über die Wade nach oben, bevor er loslässt und den Stiefel zur Seite stellt. Kurt blickt auf Blaines Hände und befeuchtet mit der Zungenspitze seine Unterlippe, bevor er seinem Blick wieder begegnet.

Sie wiederholen den Vorgang, dieses Mal, ohne den Blick voneinander zu lösen und sobald Blaine den zweiten Stiefel neben seinem Partner abgestellt und Kurts Socken darüber gehängt hat, kniet er sich aufrecht vor Kurt hin. Er legt die Hände auf Kurts Oberschenkel und schließt die Augen, als Kurt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst und Küsse über seine Wangenknochen verteilt, bevor er seine Lippen sucht.

"Es gibt nichts an dir, das mir nicht gefällt", murmelt Kurt an seinen Lippen und Blaine ist überrascht über sein leises Wimmern, weil es so gut tut, das zu hören.

Als Kurt auf dem Bett nach hinten rutscht, folgt er ihm nach, aber bevor er sich hinlegen kann, ergreift Blaine Kurts Sweater und fragt: "Kann ich?" Kurt nickt und hilft Blaine, ihn auszuziehen. Blaines erster Gedanke ist, ihn einfach neben das Bett fallen zu lassen, um seine Hände wieder frei zu haben für Kurt, aber er sieht, wie Kurts Blick zu dem Kleidungsstück in seinen Händen hinüberzuckt, also faltet er es ordentlich zusammen und legt es auf seinen Nachttisch. Die Zustimmung in Kurts Blick lässt es die extra Zeit, die es gedauert hat, wert erscheinen.

"Deiner auch", sagt Kurt, öffnet die Knöpfe an Blaines Cardigan und schiebt ihn ohne große Umstände über seine Schultern zurück.

Diesen Sweater wirft Blaine ohne Umschweife auf den Boden, dann senkt er sich auf Kurt hinab. Dieser Teil ist ganz leicht und vertraut – ausgiebiges Küssen und Streicheln noch fast ganz bekleidet – obwohl es ein ganz neues Gefühl der Freiheit ist, sich keine Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, zu weit zu gehen, wenn sie anfangen sich sanft aneinander zu reiben. Blaine greift in Kurts Haar und küsst ihn hart, als ihre Hüften sich begegnen.

"Weg, weg, weg", ruft Kurt und zupft an Blaines T-Shirt, als sie den Kuss unterbrechen, um Atem zu holen. Und auch das ist neu, diese bisherige letzte Grenze schnell zu durchbrechen, an der sie vorher hatten anhalten müssen. Aber jetzt gibt es dafür keinen Grund mehr und Blaine grinst mit neu gewonnenem Vergnügen, als Kurt ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zieht.

"Du siehst sehr zufrieden mit dir aus", stellt Kurt fest.

Blaine küsst Kurts Hals und attackiert die zehntausend winzigen Knöpfe, die Kurts Hemd auf seiner Brust verschließen. "Das bin ich. Das bin ich wirklich."

Kurt wölbt sich ihm entgegen, als Blaine dem Weg seiner Finger mit den Lippen folgt. "Oh, und ich sehe auch, warum", sagt er atemlos. Die Knöpfe lassen sich schnell und leicht öffnen, was eine Erklärung dafür sein könnte, warum Kurt gerade dieses Hemd ausgewählt hat und schon küsst Blaine über Kurts zitternde Bauchmuskeln und zieht sein Hemd auseinander. Kurt setzt sich auf, um ihm zu helfen und dann sind sie beide obenrum nackt und fallen wieder übereinander her.

Da ist soviel von Kurts Haut frei zugänglich und Blaine nutzt es weidlich aus. Er streicht ihm über die Flanken und die Schultern und presst die Hände in seinen Rücken, als sie sich, immer noch küssend auf die Seite rollen. Kurt summt zustimmend, als Blaine die Positionsänderung nicht beanstandet und hakt ein Bein über Blaines Knie ein, um ihn zu fixieren, während er über seinen Hals, die Schulter entlang küsst.

Es ist so gut. Es ist so _gut_ und Blaine lässt sich einfach fallen. Er küsst und fühlt und als er es nicht mehr aushält, schiebt er sein Becken vor und zurück, um den süßen Schmerz in seinen Lenden zu lindern und zu verstärken und Kurt bewegt sich synchron mit ihm, so wie er das immer tut. Nur dass Blaine genau weiß, dass sie heute nicht aufhören müssen. Sie müssen nicht vorsichtig sein. Sie können einfach weitermachen.

Kurts Hände streichen über Blaines Bauch und Blaine stöhnt an Kurts Lippen, denn er weiß genau, was er vorhat. Er _hofft_ zu wissen, was er vorhat und als Kurts Finger an seiner Hüfte verharren, stöhnt Blaine erneut verzweifelt und enttäuscht auf.

"Darf ich dich berühren?" fragt Kurt flüsternd an Blaines Mund.

"Das brauchst du nicht zu fragen", versichert Blaine ihm.

Kurt zuckt die Schulter und bewegt seine Hand keinen Millimeter weiter. "Vielleicht möchte ich hören, wie du ja sagst."

Blaine lehnt sich so weit nach hinten, dass er Kurt in die Augen sehen kann, denn er weiß, dass das jetzt wichtig ist, auch wenn er gerade nicht versteht, warum. " _Ja._ "

Kurt lächelt und blickt zur Seite, als wäre er plötzlich schüchtern, aber seine Hand rutscht tiefer und bedeckt Blaines Erektion durch seine Jeans hindurch. Blaine kann nicht mehr denken. Er schließt wimmernd die Augen und versinkt im Genuss dieser Berührung. Er will mehr als nur die vage Liebkosung warmer Finger durch Jeansstoff, aber weil er weiß, dass es geschehen wird, kann er das Pressen und Drücken, den Reiz der Berührung anstatt eines festen Zupackens genießen. Er kann sich auf das Aufflammen seiner Erregung konzentrieren, ohne sich sorgen zu müssen, dass er nicht den Höhepunkt erreichen wird, denn er weiß genau, dass es irgendwann dazu kommt. Er kann warten und jede Sekunde auskosten.

Es wird immer schwieriger, Kurts Bewegungen zu folgen, weil Blaines ganze Konzentration auf seine Berührungen gerichtet ist, den Druck seiner Finger, die Wärme seines Atems und seiner Lippen an Blaines Kehle, die ihn verrückt machen und er schiebt seinen eigene Hand nach unten, um auch Kurt zu spüren. Kurt ist genauso hart wie er und seine Hand zuckt hilflos gegen Blaine als der _ihn_ berührt.

"Ich will – Kurt, darf ich?", fragt Blaine und er weiß, dass er die Hälfte der Worte vergessen hat, die eigentlich zu seiner Frage gehörten, aber Kurt versteht ihn trotzdem irgendwie.

"Oh ja, bitte", sagt Kurt und öffnet den Knopf an Blaines Jeans, während Blaine seine öffnet.

Kurts Hand fühlt sich genauso gut an wie Blaine es in Erinnerung hat, als sie in seine Unterhose schlüpft und sich lange weiche Finger um ihn schließen. Behindert durch Kurts eigene, sehr enge Jeans, braucht Blaine etwas länger, bevor er sich dafür revanchieren kann und als er Kurts Erektion berührt, ist er vor lauter Erregung bereits völlig unkoordiniert.

"Oh", haucht Kurt, legt seine freie Hand an Blaines Wange und küsst ihn, bis Blaine ganz schwindelig ist vom Sauerstoffmangel und von Kurts kräftig auf und ab massierender Hand.

Blaine wimmert und versucht, sich zusammenzureißen, denn so gut sich auch Kurts Hand auf ihm anfühlt, noch besser fühlt sich Kurt in _seiner_  Hand an, aber genau wie beim letzten Mal auch, ist es so unglaublich schwierig, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn Kurt ihn gleichzeitig berührt. Er weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich höchstens noch fünf Sekunden brauchen wird, bis ihm alles egal ist und sie beide wenig später kommen werden. Er würde es nicht bedauern, aber er würde gern so viel mehr machen.

Er schiebt Kurt an der Schulter nach hinten auf den Rücken und Kurt jammert protestierend, bis Blaine sich über ihn stützt und seinen Hals küsst. "Darf ich etwas versuchen?", fragt er und er schämt sich nicht, Kurt noch ein wenig fester zu streicheln, damit er ihm zustimmt.

Kurt gibt einen undeutlichen fragenden Laut von sich und blinzelt mehrmals, bevor er Blaine ansehen kann.

"Ich möchte dir einen blasen. Ich will es versuchen."

"Du willst – Bist du sicher?", fragt Kurt offenkundig überrascht und seine eigene Hand hält in der Bewegung inne.

"Ja." Blaine lässt ihn los, zieht sanft Kurts Hand aus seiner Jeans und drückt einen Kuss in seine Handfläche. Sie ist ein wenig feucht – ein wenig feucht von _ihm_  und Blaines Ständer zuckt, weil der Gedanke so heiß ist. "Ich habe schon viel darüber nachgedacht." Er erwähnt nicht, dass diese Gedanken seine masturbatorischen Fantasien der letzten Wochen beherrscht haben, denn er ist nicht sicher, ob Kurt das erregend oder gruselig finden wird. Er küsst Kurts Schulter, streichelt über seine Hüfte und wartet auf eine Antwort. Er versucht, nicht mit einer Ablehnung zu rechnen.

Kurt betrachtet ihn mit verschleiertem und irgendwie besorgtem Blick, bevor er sagt: "Okay. Wenn du dir sicher bist."

Blaine schiebt sich auf ihn und küsst ihn. "Es könnte sein, dass ich ziemlich schlecht darin bin", gesteht er. Es scheint nur fair zu sein, Kurt vorzuwarnen.

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es mir nichts ausmachen wird", sagt Kurt und berührt zärtlich Blaines Wange.

Blaine lächelt, als er über Kurts Körper nach unten wandert und an seiner Jeans zupft. Er wartet auf Kurts zustimmendes Nicken, bevor er sie ihm zusammen mit seiner Unterhose von den Beinen zieht und sich aus dem Rest seiner eigenen Kleider schält. Und dann liegt Kurt vor ihm – nackt auf seinem Bett – und alle Schmetterlinge, die eben noch in seinem Magen herumgeflattert sind, scheinen im Angesicht seines Begehrens unbedeutend.

Er hat wirklich keinen Schimmer, was er da tut, denn er ist alles andere als ein Porno-Star, aber er schließt die Hand um Kurts Erektion, lässt sich neben ihn sinken und beschließt, dass es wahrscheinlich egal ist. Es ist Kurt.

"Sag mir, wenn ich irgendwas falsch mache", sagt Kurt und streichelt Blaines Schulter.

Blaine sieht überrascht zu ihm auf. "Du kannst nichts falsch machen."

"Ich könnte – Ich weiß nicht. Ich könnte dich würgen oder mich bewegen oder nicht bewegen –" Kurts Stimme klingt leicht hysterisch.

"Oder du könntest mir einfach sagen, was dir gefällt und mich noch mehr davon machen lassen", beruhigt ihn Blaine und küsst die Basis seiner Erektion. Kurt erschaudert von Kopf bis Fuß, aber er verstummt sofort, was Blaine als positives Zeichen wertet.

Blaine atmet tief ein und streicht mit geschlossenen Lippen der Länge nach über Kurts Schaft. Er fühlt sich an seinen Lippen so heiß und lebendig an und doch weiß er nicht, was er machen soll. Er fühlt sich wie ein Idiot. Er hat so oft darüber nachgedacht und jetzt hat er plötzlich keinen Plan mehr, deshalb versucht er, sein Gehirn abzuschalten und nur auf Kurts Körpersprache zu achten. Er kann es tun. Er kann auf Kurt hören. Plötzlich wird alles ganz einfach und er beginnt ganz langsam, denn er weiß, dass Kurt genauso überwältigt ist wie er selbst.

Er streicht mit der flachen Hand über Kurts Schenkel und beginnt mit der Erkundung. Er küsst und leckt, streicht mit den Lippen über die feuchte Eichel und reibt den Schaft in einem sanften Rhythmus, während Kurt sich mit jeder neuen Bewegung abwechselnd an- und dann wieder entspannt. Er horcht auf die erstickten Laute, die aus Kurts Kehle kommen und leckt über die ganze Länge, um zu sehen, ob er ihm nicht ein ordentliches Stöhnen entlocken kann. Als es funktioniert, wiederholt er es noch einmal, länger und feuchter und Kurt beugt die Beine unter seiner Hand.

"Gut?", fragt Blaine. "Sag's mir, Kurt."

"Es ist gut. Es ist gut." sprudelt Kurt heiser hervor. "Oh mein _Gott_ , Blaine."

Blaine grinst voller Stolz und hört auf, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er plant nichts Anspruchsvolles, aber als er den Mund um Kurts Eichel schließt und daran saugt, lässt Kurts Wimmern seinen eigenen Ständer zucken. Natürlich hat er noch einiges zu lernen, aber er weiß jetzt schon, dass er es _liebt_. Er ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob er den Geschmack mag und die Spannung in seinem Kiefer ist neu und ungewohnt, aber es ist der _Wahnsinn_. Zu spüren, wie Kurt auf seiner Zunge noch härter wird, wie seine Hüften zittern unter der Anstrengung, sie ruhig zu halten, seinen zunehmend rauher werdenden Atem zu hören, sind der beste Lohn für seine Mühen. Er macht es gerade wirklich. Er macht es mit _Kurt_.

Blaine saugt fester und Kurts Hüften zucken nach oben und stoßen seine Erektion tiefer in Blaines Mund. Es ist bei weitem nicht tief genug, um einen Würgereflex auszulösen, aber diese Bewegung überrascht Blaine so sehr, dass er für einen Moment innehält. Das Gefühl, wie Kurt über seine Zunge gleitet, ist schockierend erregend. Es ist eine Offenbarung, eine weitere Erinnerung, dass schwul zu sein nicht nur eine Theorie ist, sondern eine Tatsache; etwas das er ist und sein will. Es gefällt ihm.

"Oh Gott, entschuldige", stammelt Kurt. Er versucht wegzurutschen. "Oh mein Gott, Blaine. Es tut mir so leid."

"Nein, nein", sagt Blaine und kann kaum die Lippen von Kurt lösen, um ihm zu antworten, denn verdammt, er wird das wirklich für den Rest seines Lebens machen, so viel ist sicher, wenn er diese Reaktion damit bei Kurt auslösen kann. "Ich glaube zwar, dass ich _dafür_ noch nicht bereit bin, aber sonst ist alles gut."

Kurt ertastet mit einer Hand seinen Kopf, um ihm durchs Haar zu streicheln und die liebevolle Geste löst in Blaine den Wunsch aus, zu schnurren und seine Wange an Kurts Hüfte zu reiben.

"Sag mir, was dir gefällt", sagt er stattdessen. "Bitte, sag es mir." Er senkt den Kopf wieder hinab und lauscht und erkundet, was er tun kann.

"Das hier", keucht Kurt, als Blaine zu saugen beginnt. "Das", als Blaine mit der Zungenspitze die Eichel umkreist. "Blaine", als Blaine einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus mit Hand und Mund findet und die andere Hand fest auf Kurts Unterleib presst, um ihn daran zu erinnern, nicht hoch zu zucken, denn so wie er sich jetzt bewegt, ist es wie ein Kreislauf, bei dem er seine eigene Erektion an der Bettdecke reibt und er will diese großartige Rückkopplungsschleife nicht unterbrechen.

Bald schon zerwühlt Kurts Hand Blaines Haare und krallt sich in seine Schulter. "Blaine. Blaine!"

Blaine gibt ihn schwer atmend frei, leckt sich über die Lippen und sucht Kurts Blick.

Kurt stützt sich auf einem Ellbogen auf, seine Augen so dunkel, wie Blaine sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, und sagt mit einer Stimme voller Verwunderung und Erregung: "Dir _gefällt_ das?"

"Ganz sicher", gesteht Blaine, denn es lässt sich nicht verbergen.

Er senkt den Mund und leckt erneut langsam über Kurts Schaft, wie um es zu bestätigen.

Kurt kneift die Augen fest zusammen, wimmert und beißt sich auf die Lippen, als versuchte er, sich zurückzuhalten. Er ergreift Blaines Schulter, während sein Glied in Blaines Fingern zu pulsieren beginnt. Dann wirft er den Kopf nach hinten, lässt sich aufs Bett fallen und spritzt über Blaines Hand und seinen eigenen Bauch. Es ist das absolut Schärfste, das Blaine je gesehen hat. Kurt ist so wunderschön, wenn er sich so gehen lässt.

Blaine streichelt ihn durch seinen Orgasmus hindurch, dann stützt er sich auf einem Ellbogen neben ihn und küsst ihn auf den Mundwinkel. Er ist froh, dass Kurt einen Moment braucht, um sich wieder zu sammeln, denn zusätzlich zu seinem eigenen Drang, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, ist er so voller Dankbarkeit, dass ihm die Worte fehlen. Er hat es getan. Er kann so viele neue Sachen ausprobieren, Kurt überall berühren und zum Höhepunkt bringen, es ist einfach unglaublich.

"Oh mein Gott, Blaine", sagt Kurt und blinzelt mit einem Auge. Als er Blaine erblickt lächelt er.

"Danke dir", sagt Blaine.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und streicht mit dem Daumen über Blaines Unterlippe. Sie fühlt sich leicht geschwollen an, aber es stört ihn nicht. "Ich glaube, das ist mein Text."

"Nein."

"Wirklich?" Kurt leckt sich über die Lippen und sagt. "Vielleicht sollte ich es ja auch einmal ausprobieren."

Blaine wird ganz schwarz vor Augen. Hat er gerade gemeint, dass – ?

"Wenn du es willst", fügt Kurt leiser hinzu und Blaine küsst ihn zur Antwort. Hart und leidenschaftlich, verzweifelt und gierig, absolut dankbar, dass er heute hergekommen ist, dass er bereit ist, Neues mit Blaine auszuprobieren. Er weiß, dass es ziemlich viel verlangt ist von jemandem, der gerade erst einen Orgasmus hatte, aber Blaine kann jetzt nicht aufhören. Er kann nicht. Er will ihn, er will alles mit ihm. Er will so viel auf einmal.

Als Kurt eine Hand auf Blaines Hintern legt und ihn an sich zieht, merkt Blaine, dass er so erregt und kurz vor dem Höhepunkt ist, dass er sich nur ein paar Mal an Kurts Hüfte reiben muss, um in eine Million winzige Teilchen zu zerspringen.

 

*** * * ***

 

Blaine erwacht kurze Zeit später mit der Wange auf Kurts warmer Brust. Sie liegen unter der Wolldecke. Blaine erinnert sich noch daran, dass er sie beide mit seinem T-Shirt sauber gewischt hat, aber er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr neben Kurt zeigt ihm, dass erst eine knappe Stunde vergangen ist und er freut sich darüber. Kurts Besuch schlafend zu verbringen, wäre Verschwendung. Obwohl es schön ist, so eng mit ihm verflochten aufzuwachen. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen, wenn er nur öfter die Gelegenheit dazu hätte.

Während er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen lässt, bemerkt er, dass Kurts Finger ihm sanft durchs Haar streicheln und Blaine lächelt und drückt einen Kuss auf Kurts Brustkorb, der sich unter seinem Mund hebt und senkt. Kurts Berührung ist so süß und beruhigend und Blaine kann sie genießen, ohne von seinem Begehren überwältigt zu sein.

Als er den Kopf hebt, um Kurts Gesicht sehen zu können, achtet er darauf, den Kontakt zu seiner Hand nicht zu verlieren. "Entschuldige, dass ich auf dir eingeschlafen bin", sagt er, denn Kurts Blick ist klar, als sei er schon eine ganze Weile wach.

"Schon okay. Es war schön", antwortet Kurt und erwidert Blaines liebevolles Lächeln.

Blaine stützt sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und genießt den Anblick von Kurts glücklichem Gesicht. Seine Haare sind total verstrubbelt, aber es scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Genauso, wie er kein bisschen verlegen zu sein scheint über die Tatsache, dass sie unter der Decke beide nackt sind.

"Tja", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile.

"Tja."

Kurt streicht mit den Fingern über Blaines Nacken zu seiner Schulter hinab. Er folgt der Bewegung mit den Augen und scheint vollkommen entspannt und zufrieden zu sein. "Das ist dann jetzt also etwas, das wir tun."

"Ja." Blaine betrachtet ihn und hofft, dass er seinen Ausdruck richtig deutet. "Und? Ist es in Ordnung?"

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, während du geschlafen hast", sagt Kurt und obwohl er nicht verärgert klingt, spannt Blaine sich sofort an. "Entspann dich. Natürlich ist es okay."

"Da gibt es kein 'natürlich', Kurt."

Kurt summt nachdenklich, bevor er fragt: "Ist es dann auch für dich okay?"

"Ja", versichert ihm Blaine. "Ich bin glücklich, aber nicht nur, weil es sich so wunderbar anfühlt."

Kurt lacht. "Ja, das tut es."

"Sondern, weil ich es mit dir zusammen erleben kann", beendet Blaine seinen Satz. Er weiß, dass es kitschig klingt, aber er hofft, dass Kurt ihn versteht.

Kurt berührt mit dem Handrücken sanft Blaines Wange. "Ich weiß. Ich auch." Er sagt es so einfach, aber es liegt eine simple Wahrheit darin.

Blaine gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss und labt sich an dem Lächeln, mit dem er belohnt wird.

Dann blitzen Kurts Augen plötzlich auf, er hebt die Augenbraue und sagt. "Obwohl ich das Gefühl nicht loswerde, das ich unter einem falschen Vorwand hierher gelockt worden bin."

"Oh?"

"So liebenswert du auch bist, mir ist Ewan McGregor versprochen worden."

Blaine grinst. "Er muss hier irgendwo sein."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja. Vielleicht war sein Flug verspätet."

"Hmmh, und was tun wir, bis er endlich ankommt."

"Also, ich bin _wirklich_ ziemlich müde", sagt Blaine und lässt sich neben Kurt auf den Rücken fallen.

"Wirklich?", Kurt rollt sich auf die Seite und lehnt sich über ihn und als Blaine die Augen schließt und demonstrativ gähnt, hört er sein unterdrücktes Lachen. Kurt schlägt die Decken zurück und malt mit den Fingern eine unsichtbare, kitzelige Linie von Blaines Brust hinab auf seinen Bauch.

Blaine weiß nicht, ob sie sich ein weiteres Mal lieben werden, oder ob Kurt ihn nur necken will.... und wenn sie sich ein weiteres Mal lieben, ob es dann neu zählt, oder nur als Fortsetzung dessen, was sie vorher getan haben, aber er ist wirklich froh, dass er aufhören kann zu zählen.

So bedeutungsvoll und neu diese Dinge auch sind, es ist etwas, das sie jetzt eben machen.

Und jedes kleine bisschen, das sie _miteinander_  machen, ist einfach unglaublich.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und / oder Kudos würden mich wirklich glücklich machen.


End file.
